parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Characters Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's First Day/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Random Characters Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's First Day. *Dora: Hi!, I'm Dora!, Here are Boots, Benny, and Tico! *Boots and Benny: Hi! *Tico: Hola! *Oswald: Hello!, I'm Oswald!, These are Weenie and Henry! *Weenie: (Barks Hi!) *Henry: Hey, There! *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, I'm Kai-Lan! *Wubbzy: Wow, Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy! *SpongeBob: Hi!, We're The Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants! *Tommy: Hi!, We're The Characters from Rugrats! *Arthur: Hello!, We're The Characters from Arthur! *Alex Bratten: And Hi!, It's Me, Alex Bratten! *Boots: Today, We're Going to Meet Blue's Clues, Again! *Benny: But Guess What!, Steve Has A New Guest Coming Over! *Pablo: That's Right, Benny!, Steve Has A New Guest Coming to The House! *Linny: Do You Wanna Know What His Name Is? *Kai-Lan: His Name is Joe!, Joe is Steve's Brother! *Wubbzy: We're Also Having Show and Tell! *Patrick: Well, What are We Waiting For? *(The Random Characters walk to the Blue's Clues house) *Chuckie: Wow!, We're Inside The World of Blue's Clues! *Kimi: Look!, There's Steve! *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve!, Is That You? *Buster: Yeah! *Francine: It's Us! *Steve: It Is?, Great!, Could You Help Me Find Blue? *Alex Bratten: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks Here I Am!) *Steve: Great!, Come On! *Tico: Vamonos! *Dora: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks Follow Me!) *Oswald: Look!, There's The Door! *Henry: I'll Open It! *(Door opens) *Steve: Hi, Random Characters!, Come On In!, We're Having Show and Tell Today! *Uniqua: Wow!, It's Gonna Be Great! *Steve: Ooh!, I Don't Have Anything to Show!, Hey!, Will You Guys Help Me Figure Out Something to Show? *Ming-Ming: Yeah!, We Can Figure Out What You Need to Show! *Steve: Great!, Let's See!, I Could Show..., Horace the Anteater! *Kai-Lan: Wow!, Nice Anteater! *Steve: Or Um..., How About My Guitar? *Wubbzy: Wow!, Let's See How It Plays! *(Steve plays the guitar but the telephone rings) *Steve: Is My Guitar Making That Ringing Sound? *Squidward: No! *Steve: No? *(The telephone rings) *Steve: Well, What's Making That Ringing Sound? *Phil: Steve!, I Think It's The Phone! *Steve: Oh!, It's The Phone! *(Steve answers the phone) *Steve: Hello?, Oh!, Hi!, It's My Brother Joe! *Lil: Blue!, Joe's on The Phone! *Steve: Hi, Joe!, Wait!, You're Coming Over?, Today?, My Brother Joe is Coming Over Today! *D.W.: (Gasps), Cool! *Steve: Joe!, This is Perfect!, We're Having Show and Tell Today!, Yeah!, It's Your Favorite!, I Know! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, Can I Talk to Joe?) *Steve: Uh..., Hang On!, Blue Wants to Talk to You! *Alex Bratten: Wow!, Steve's Brother Joe is Coming Over!, and We Get to Meet Him! *Blue: (Barks Say Bye, Joe!) *Steve: Bye, Joe!, Wow!, What Do You Think Joe's Gonna Show at Show and Tell? *Boots: Hey, Blue!, Do You Know? *Benny: Did Joe Tell You? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Steve: Well, What's Joe Gonna Show at Show and Tell? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Tasha: Oh!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Joe's Gonna Show at Show and Tell! *Steve: I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *(The pawprint bounces a ball) *Linny: Hey, Pawprint!, Did You Just Learned How to Bounce A Ball? *Pawprint: (Squeaks Yes!) *Kai-Lan: That's A Great Show and Tell! *(Pawprint goes away) *Steve: Bye, Pawprint! *Wubbzy: Wow!, We Can't Wait to Figure Out What Joe's Gonna Show at Show and Tell! *Steve: Me, Too! *(Song Starts) *Random Characters and Steve: (Singing) What's Joe Gonna Show?, What's Joe Gonna Show? *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hey!, You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Mr. Krabs: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Hey, Sidetable! *Sandy: Guess What!, Steve's Brother Joe is Coming Over! *Sidetable: Wow!, You Think He'll Wanna See My Show and Tell? *Steve: Of Course!, What's Your Show and Tell? *Sidetable: It's This Feather!, It's Really Soft!, and I Keep It in My Drawer! *Angelica: Wow!, That's A Great Show and Tell! *Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! *Steve: Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Muffy: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Alex Bratten: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Tico: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It in Our... *Weenie: (Barks Notebook!) *Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue! *Steve: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What To Do!, (Singing) We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Random Characters and Blue: (Singing) Think... *Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, And Take A Step at A Time... *Random Characters and Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Random Characters and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: You Know, Random Characters?, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Joe's Gonna Show at Show and Tell!, You Will Help!, Right? *Tyrone: Right! *Steve: Great!, Let's Go See If Joe's Here!, Do You See Joe, Yet? *Tuck: No!, I Don't See Him! *Steve: No!, Me Neither!, Hey!, Do You Guys Know What Joe Looks Like? *Kai-Lan: What Does He Look Like? *Steve: Well, Come On!, I'll Show You Guys The Picture!, We Look A Little Bit A Like!, I Think!, You Know?, Around The Face!, Oh!, and We Both Love Green!, and Shapes, Too!, See?, This is Joe! *Wubbzy: Wow!, Joe Looks Awesome! *Steve: He's Wearing His Favorite Squared Shirt! *Pearl: Wow!, When Did You Start Making This Picture, Steve? *Steve: I Started This Picture One Day After We Went to The Park!, Hey!, Would You Help Me Finish It, Random Characters? *Susie: Oh!, Sure, Steve!, We'll Help You Finish The Picture! *Steve: Yeah!, That'll Be Great!, This Can Be Our Show and Tell!, and It Can Be A Welcome Present for Joe!, Come On!, Okay!, Let's Put Some Trees in The Park, With Some Grass, and Uh..., That's Me!, Looking at A Bug! *Brain: Hey!, I Think Something's Missing! *Steve: Oh!, Joe's Barefoot!, Well, It's A Good Thing I Have Some Shoe Stickers!, So, Which One of These Shoes Would Be Best for Playing Outside in The Park? *Alex Bratten: The Sneakers! *Steve: The Sneakers!, Thanks, Alex Bratten!, Alright!, There We Go! *(Steve puts the sneaker stickers on Joe's barefoot) *Steve: Wow!, Joe is Gonna Love Getting This at Show and Tell! *Dora: Hey!, We Better Find Some Clues! *Steve: (Singing) What's Joe Gonna Show? *Benny: Hey, Steve!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Kazoo?, How Did You Guys Know Joe Loves The Kazoo? *Oswald: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue! *Henry: On These Feet! *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Uniqua: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Okay!, So, Feet!, Let's Draw A Curving Shape Like This for The Foot, 3 Short Lines, Then Another Curving Shape, and 3 Lines!, and We Have These Feet. *Ming-Ming: So, Our First Clue is These Feet! *Steve: What Could Joe Show at Show and Tell, With These Feet? *Kai-Lan: Maybe Joe is Showing Us Something That Has Feet! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But, We Should Probably Find 2 More Clues, Just To Be Sure! Category:Article stubs Category:Random Characters Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts